Finally
by lilyevans46
Summary: Harry and Ginny - After the war. Will he talk to her? Will she listen? Well, we all know the answer to that...


So it's a Sunday afternoon, I've done my homework and I'm addicted to story writing, I've wanted to write this one-shot for a while, so please review and tell me what you think. It's just one of many Harry/Ginny after the battle.

X

Harry sighed, it was over - everything. He honestly couldn't believe that he would never spend another sleepless night tossing and turning, worrying whether or not there were a bunch of snatchers hiding a few metres away from his bed.

Bed. That was a nice thought.

He walked down the corridor, away from Ron and Hermione who were sharing a rather teary but passionate moment in the Gryffindor common room, away from the fat lady, away from the ripped up carpets, away from the fallen suits of armour. He couldn't sleep; he had something to do first.

As soon as he walked outside into the familiar grounds, he felt an immediate sense of tranquillity. He saw the person he so desired to talk to, but he saw that she wasn't alone. Beside her, was her older brother. They were both sat by a large oak tree, staring out onto the lake.

With a jolt, Harry realised that she probably did not need to hear this right now, after all, he'd already broken her heart once. He'd leave her there with George and speak to her later, she needed time before he could even consider asking her...

...

Time turned into a very long winded thing. Harry slept, and slept, and slept. He spent about three hours awake after the battle, before all the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione included, were asked to leave and go home so the Ministry could send in people to repair the damage.

It took Harry a further four days of eating, sleeping, grieving and watching Ginny fly her broom high around the orchard, before he finally plucked up the courage to go and speak to her.

One particularly bright morning, Harry stumbled to the bathroom, running a hand through his messy hair, and looked out into the garden. As always, she was there - her broom in one hand and a pained expression covering her face.

Harry watched as the girl he so strongly desired mounted the broom stick and flew suddenly upwards, heading for the sun. It was so bright she just looked like a black figure, weaving its way through the sky and leaving behind a trail of sadness, loss and grief.

Deciding that he couldn't do this any longer, Harry jumped in the shower. It took him a good half hour to get out, before he could face his third day there.

Sadness had enveloped the usually bright house. It was behind every face, underneath every smile. People had been around, and the occupants in the house tried to carry on as normal. They'd agreed that Fred wouldn't want them to be mortally depressed, after all, he was the brightest one of the family and Harry had hardly ever seen him without a grin on his face.

The house was much quieter. It takes two people to make twins, and George was only used to having his brother there. He walked around, smiling to himself about moments he and his other half had shared over the years, before sighing and letting the tears roll down his face, as he realised over and over that he would never come back. Never again would they share a joke, never again would they pull one of their world famous pranks.

Things were looking up though; Mrs Weasley had started to cook again and Mr Weasley had even been in his shed to poke around at Sirius' old bike. It was far from normal, but it was better.

Once he was dressed, in a Weird Sister's t-shirt and a pair of ripped up jeans, he wondered off to the kitchen, where Charlie was sat, flicking through an old photo album.

"You alright, Harry?"

Harry shrugged, taking a seat beside him "As good as I can be, you know?"

The red haired boy nodded "You mustn't blame yourself, you know? Fred was, well, Fred. He won't come back, but that isn't your fault. Nobody blames you, well..."

Harry looked up "Yeah?"

"Nothing."

"Charlie?"

He sighed and ran a hand over a picture of himself and the twins at one of Ron's birthday parties. "Ginny's being really funny lately..."

Harry exhaled heavily and leant his head back "I need to talk to her."

Charlie nodded "She doesn't blame you I don't think, but she goes all funny and stiff whenever your name comes up."

Harry frowned "Who's been talking about me?"

Charlie smiled "Mum. She's worried about you."

"Typical. She loses a son and she's worried about _me_?"

Charlie shrugged "You do look a bit ill."

"I'm fine, just...I hate this...feeling, you know?"

"I know. Still, don't blame yourself."

Harry nodded "Ok."

And for the first time in almost a week, he meant it.

...

A creaking noise awoke Harry. The battered old watch on his wrist informed him it was almost two o'clock in the morning. For a second, he thought he may have been back in a forest somewhere, searching for Horcruxes, praying death eaters weren't outside.

A loud snore came from beside him and relief washed over him when he realised he was on the dingy but familiar camper bed in Ron's room.

He'd gone to bed before Ron, quite early really, and he hadn't heard him come in. As he stood up, deciding that he wouldn't get back to sleep for a while, he recognised Hermione's smaller silhouette entwined with Ron's muscular one.

Smiling slightly he wondered out into the corridor, where he banged into a small, hurrying body.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed, before looking up and blushing "Oh. It's you. Night."

Harry sighed "Gin..."

As she looked up at him, her brown eyes shining and her hair tousled, he had to remind himself that she was sixteen rather than six. She looked so...fragile. However, the skimpy silk pyjamas that she was wearing, revealing more than necessary, reminded him that she was definitely not a child.

"What?" She hissed.

"I'm sorry, I should have spoken to you earlier..."

"I thought you were dead Harry. I thought you were fucking _dead_. Have you any idea how that feels? And then, you've not even spoken to me. So don't try now, because if you weren't able to find the time to have a ten minute conversation with me in nearly one week, why the hell should I make time now?"

"I'm sorry, I know you're angry and you have every right to be, but I...I wanted to give you time. You were with George the first time I came to find you, near the lake. You looked really scared and upset, Ginny. I didn't want to have this conversation with you then."

Ginny rolled her eyes "Harry, I really don't need this right now, I'm sorry."

Harry looked at her, searching for what she meant in the darkness. A beam of moonlight crossed his face and she gasped when she saw the pain there.

"Really, I'm sorry."

"Ginny, please..."

She walked up to him and put an arm on his shoulder "It isn't your fault...and I don't just mean _this_." She gestured with her hand, indicating the small space between them.

Harry swallowed "You're really giving up?"

Ginny shook her head "Harry, I just can't. It's not giving up, I think everyone's done enough fighting for now."

He nodded dully, knowing but not fully comprehending what she was saying.

"Night, Harry." She whispered, before turning around and heading down the corridor, before disappearing behind her bedroom door.

"I love you, though." He whispered, as a small tear escaped from the corner of his eye.

...

Ginny closed her eyes. She was sat in the middle of the orchard outside, her broom beside her and as always, a frown on her face.

This time though, it wasn't because of her brother.

A tap on her shoulder made her jump, and then sigh when she saw who it was "Harry...I told you..."

"Gin, I know. You've avoided me for two weeks, I get the idea. I just thought I'd say goodbye."

This made her face go pale "What?"

"I'm leaving. I don't know where I'm going, but I can't stay here. Bye."

Ginny stood up "Don't be ridiculous."

"You want me to stay?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

Ginny sighed. Of course she did. "Ron." She mumbled.

Harry laughed bitterly "He has Hermione. You all have somebody else."

"I don't."

"No, but you don't want me."

"So you're just giving up?"

"Like you said yourself, Gin, too much fighting has already been done. Sometimes you don't get what you want. Just so you know though, it was for you – all of it. Everyone else, yeah, but you were on my mind the entire time I was out there." He shrugged and began to walk away as the sun dropped lower in the sky and turned a burning shade of amber.

"Harry?"

Harry span around, and noticed for some reason, she was smiling. "What?"

"Kiss me."

He looked at her as if she was deluded "_What_?"

She stepped towards him and his put a hand on her waist "Just do it."

So he did.


End file.
